


Networking

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's Out-Basket [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: Alys informs Cordelia of ... things.





	Networking

Dear Cordelia,

You may tell your mother that the most recent of the uninvited Barrayaran strays to turn up on her doorstep has been safely conveyed back to her family. How long the family can keep her on Barrayar I refuse to guess; though weeks seem more likely than months. How many more such waifs will find that doorstep I hardly like to think. Elizabeth may, as usual, consider that our Imperial Master has Extended His Official Gratitude, and mine is along for the ride, also as usual, per template.

The most recently rescued silly chit has quite filled my ears with her aspirations of making her fortune -- in the entertainment industry, if you please. She has brains, no doubt, but she is sadly afflicted with an even more oversized imagination. And she has so imbibed the conventions of melodramatic Galactic storylines generally, and Beta Colony's peculiar romance tropes in particular, that she has, in my opinion, thoroughly destroyed her own ability to serve the local market with her offerings.

I've arranged an introduction for her to a person who may -- MAY -- strike a balance between loosely keeping the child attached to her family and culture, and still allowing her to usefully employ her Galactic training and natural talents on a stage -- or holovideo set --approaching the scope she envisions. Thank God for Komarr! Farther beyond that introduction, I will not go. There are silly chits enough in my environment that I feel no need to allow any single one repeat services.

Speaking of sillies -- take care of that man of yours. If he needs some new parts, make him put them in. (You heard about Vorthys, I trust? Liver.) Your man, like mine, is neither getting any younger, nor maturing enough to avoid trouble. As much as I miss you I am convinced that keeping Simon and Aral on separate PLANETS has been the biggest boon to the peace of theEmpire in the past decade. Though Gregor, last week, so much reminded me of your Aral I think a related separation would not be ill-advised. Perhaps I should go visit, and thank, your mother personally, taking Simon along for that ride. I think it's been a long while since Barrayarans arrived at your mother's door coming with Elizabeth's prior invitation. Of course I'd love to stop and see you, each way.

If we confine Aral and Simon to short visits, on Sergyar transit station rather than letting the pair of them rumpus all over your nice planet, we could even limit how much chaos they attract. Check your schedule, as I will mine, and let's work on our respective sillies to make a date of it.

Much Love,

 


End file.
